Shelly Vreede
Shelly Vreede is an agent for the Federal Bureau of Investigation. Character Biography Pre-Flash Vreede has been an FBI Agent for at least more than two years. Two years before the GBO, Vreede was initially partnered with rookie agent Demetri Noh. However, Noh wanted to work with the more famous Mark Benford instead and orchestrated a trade of partners with fellow recent recruit Al Gough. Vreede was working at the Los Angeles FBI headquarters on the day of the blackout. Flash During his vision, Vreede was headed out the security exit. He says he saw the date, April 29, 2010, on the news. However, when the flashforward itself is shown on screen, the date appears on the screen of the key panel, not on a television. Post-Flash Four hours after the blackout, Vreede attended a meeting where he reported to Stan Wedeck on the extent of the damages that occurred during the event. When Mark Benford started talking about the vision he experienced during the blackout, Vreede realized that he saw the same date in his own flashforward. While not being specifically assigned to the Mosaic Investigation, Vreede has assisted in it on a few occasions. In one case, Vreede read and dismissed an intelligence report from Tonga that blames "phytoplankton blooms" for the Global Blackout. Vreede was present at the Senate Intelligence Committee hearings on the Mosaic Investigation, chaired by Senator Clemente in Washington, D.C. Also present were Stanford Wedeck, Mark Benford, and Demetri Noh. The agents were also subjected to polygraphs. During his questioning, Vreede reveals that in his flashforward, he left the office at 10PM through the security exit, "Maybe, because it was late." Following the hearings, Vreede and his fellow agents, including Janis Hawk, who remained in Los Angeles, were attacked by groups of Asian assassins. The car Vreede, Beford, Noh, and Wedeck were riding in was destroyed by a rocket. Vreede and his fellow agents survived the attack and fought off the attackers. Vreede was one of several agents seen by Mark Benford and Marshall Vogel as possibly being the mole. Shelly and the other suspects (which included virtually all of the named FBI characters as well as Simon Campos were quarantined in a conference room for several hours. He was interrogated relatively early in the investigation and was no longer in the room when Marcie Turoff, realizing Mark and Demetri had found out she was the mole, attempted to shoot her way out of the office. When Demetri moved up his wedding date, Vreede ("an Internet minister") offered to officiate the last-minute wedding. The wedding did not commence, though, as Dyson Frost had kidnapped Demetri beforehand. Trivia * Shelly Vreede has appeared in of aired episodes. * Although Vreede has been an established, recurring character since the first episode and his last name had been given, his first name was not given until the sixteenth episode. Unanswered Questions *Why is he going out the secure exit in his flashforward? *Why did he lie about where he saw the date and time in his flashforward? Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:FBI personnel Category:Mosaic Taskforce